


“Let me see, love.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Protective Chibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Your chibs old lady and you get hurt because of the club and chibs takes care of you all fluffy and protective”





	“Let me see, love.”

“Let me see, love.”

You turned your head to the side, allowing Chibs to get a look at your bruised cheek, your black eye already shining brightly. Blood was crusted on the little cut on your cheekbone where the skin had caught on the metal of the Nord’s ring. Other than the damage to your face, you were thankfully in one piece. They hadn’t done too much to you, just needed you as leverage and an incentive to get the Sons. It had been a trap, of course, an ambush set to try and take out whatever Sons had come to your rescue. They hadn’t expected them to come so preparedly though and your SAMCRO boys had neutralized the situation within minutes, taking you out to the van to go home, a trail of bodies in their wake. Now you were just sitting in the bathtub, your body always washed. Chibs was now ready to get started on your face. 

He ran his index finger gingerly over your lips, your face still as beautiful and breathtaking to him as ever. Your strength was one of if not his favorite thing about you. You were amongst one of the strongest women that he’d ever known, and while he knew that you could take care of yourself, he always would be there to do it for you, especially at times like this. 

“Close your eyes.”

Settling back against the tub and closing your eyes, you felt Chibs run the warm washcloth over your face, first your forehead and over your nose. His touch was gentle like you were made of glass. There was a comfortable silence that resonated in the bathroom, neither of you feeling the need to speak. Chibs had already apologized, even though he knew you wouldn’t hear it. You always replied the same, telling him that you knew what you were getting into when you started your relationship with him. It was a risk that was always there and you accepted it. The threat was never going to run you off from the man that you loved, and Chibs knew that well.

He rested the wet washcloth on your cheek for a moment, running his fingers through your hair as the water softened up the dried blood. He didn’t wipe, just dabbed and cleaned the area. 

“When you get out, I’ll put on some cream and cover it up.” 

“Ok.”

He finished wiping down your face before turning and grabbing the towel from the hook on the back of the door. He turned and came back to you, smile warm as you stood from the water. He opened the towel and held it open, a sigh falling from his lips as you stepped into it. He wrapped it around your body and rubbed it up and down, drying you as he pressed a kiss into your hair. 

“I was scared today.”

You didn’t say much n response to his confession. You didn’t feel that there was much to say. You knew he had been sacred, you were too. But dwelling on the risks and what ifs weren’t going to do either of you any good. Instead, you chose to aim your head back to look up at him, pressing your lips to his. The kiss was soft, as was your hold as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I love you Filip. What matters is that you came for me. You did what you had to do to get me back. That’s what’s important.”

The Son nodded and pressed a kiss to your lips again before pulling you to walk back to the bedroom. He dressed you quickly before putting you to bed, his taking you into his arms tightly. He spooned you, his grip firm as his lips made their way to the shell of your ear.

“I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again. I swear to you. I fucked up but I won’t let it happen again. I will protect you with my life. I love you.”

“I love you too honey. I trust you. Always have, always will.”

“Well, that makes one of us.”

You both shared a laugh and you snugged back further into him, your eyes slipping closed in the warmth and security of your Old Man.


End file.
